Spideypool et autres cochoncentés
by Akaotsubo
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur le spideypool/Yaoi/ Présences d'autres couples en arrière plan
1. Malaxer la pâte

_Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Je me lance dans ce doux couple qu'est le Deadpool/Spiderman ... Ils sont juste trop choux ~_  
 _Le tout sera un ensemble d'OS publié quand l'envie me prendra de le faire, et si quelqu'un a une envie particulière, qui me le demande, je ne mords pas !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça ne mange pas de pain mais ça fait toujours plaisir à voir que le texte plait._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Malaxer la pâte**

* * *

La première chose, c'était l'odeur de brûlée. La seconde fut l'épaisse fumée. La troisième, était le bruit assourdissant de l'alarme qui lui fracassait les oreilles. Ouvrant la fenêtre de la cuisine encombrée, Peter aspira de grandes bouffés l'air frais en provenant de l'extérieur. Enfin frais, tout dépendait de comment l'on qualifiait cela, mais entre l'odeur des poubelles encore fraîches et celle d'un chocolat brûlée, l'homme-araignée préférait largement la première.

Se retournant, il observa le carnage. L'évier de la cuisine était encombrée d'assiettes sales, de casseroles à la couleur douteuse, ou encore de poêles pleines de graisse. Arquant un sourcil, le fils des deux Avengers s'aventura dans la demeure du mercenaire. Marchant sur des habits colorés de sang séchés, il arriva dans le salon et manqua de s'étouffer en voyant Deadpool nettoyé ses armes, un corps à ses pieds.

\- Qu-, Commença le brun avant que deux bras musclés ne le ceinture.

\- Spidey ! S'écria l'homme au costume rouge en le soulevant du sol. Tu es venu !

\- Tu m'as envoyé un message en me demandant de venir.

Le posant sans le lâcher, l'immortel remonta son masque jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il étira dans un large sourire.

\- Je t'ai préparé un de ces plats, tu m'en diras des -t-il avec fierté.

\- Et avec quels ustensiles ?

\- Quoi ?

-Tu veux dire le plat qui a embaumé ta cuisine avec un doux arôme de brûlé ?

-Oui c'est … Ça a brûlé ? Questionna précipitamment le canadien en le relâchant.

Hochant la tête, le jeune étudiant n'eut pas le temps de bouger, que déjà le mercenaire filait vers la cuisine, parlant tout seul comme à son habitude à des voix que lui seul entendait.

 **Mince pour une fois qu'on cuisine.**

 _Et on se fait attaquer !_

 **On est maudit !**

 _La prochaine fois, on commande du chinois !_

 **Pourquoi du chinois ?**

 _Parce que c'est bon, et qu'on a des petits mots tout mignons dans les gâteaux._

 **Les gâteaux, c'est bon.**

 _Surtout en forme de licornes._

 **Les licornes c'est cool.**

 _C'est encore mieux avec des hérissons. Ou des loutres. Des loutres et des hérissons._

\- Des Loutrissons. Déclara Deadpool en sortant le plat du four.

\- Quoi ? Questionna perdu Spider-man

\- Non rien. Juste une pensée.

Le regardant faire, le Tisseur laissa son esprit vagabondé dans ses souvenirs. Cela faisait plus de deux ans que le mercenaire ne cessait de lui parler... Non harceler était le mot adéquate. Il le harcelait. Et, Peter avait fini par craquer. Une heure. Il lui avait donné une heure. Une heure durant laquelle, l'homme du projet X l'avait emmené dans au musée, voir le planétarium. Plonger la tête dans les étoiles, et oublier tout un instant. Oublier qui il était. Oublier qui étaient ses pères. Oubliée la mort de la seule personne qu'il avait aimé... Gwenn, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui manquer. Sa douce et tendre petite amie. Il avait eu tellement mal. Non il en souffrirait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, il en avait conscience. Mais durant cette heure, il avait senti comme un poids partir de son pauvre cœur. Il se revoyait tourner la tête vers Deadpool, curieux de voir la réaction de ce dernier devant le spectacle qu'offrait la danse des étoiles. Il fut déstabiliser en comprenant que depuis plusieurs minutes, l'homme entendant des voix, avait retiré sa cagoule, et le regardait lui, ses pupilles chocolatées le dévorant littéralement des yeux. Et pour la première de sa vie, Peter Parker put contempler la peau fissurée de son « ami ». La première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit n'était pas que cela était répugnant, non. Sa première pensée fut que Deadpool avait dû subir un calvaire sans nom pour dissimuler une peau similaire à une vieille carte de pirate. Et comme prit sur le fait, le canadien cligna rapidement des yeux, avant de tenter de remettre son masque. Cependant la main du Tisseur sur sa joue l'en empêcha, les fins doigts dessinant avec douceur les craquelures, s'attardant sur les creux qui se présentaient avant de filer sur les lèvres qui semblaient trembler. Sans prévenir, il se pencha vers son camarade et posa ses lèvres sur la joue, juste à côté de son pouce. Avant de les glisser vers les lèvres de Deadpool, qui ferma ses yeux pour savourer la sensation.

Perdus sous les étoiles artificielles, Spider-man offrit un premier baiser à Deadpool, sans se douter que ça sera de loin le dernier.

\- Bon, on dirait que le fondant que je voulais faire est devenu un vulgaire morceau de charbon. Grogna l'homme en costume rouge en jetant ce qui s'apparentait à une brique noire dans sa poubelle vide.

\- C'est pas grave. Soupira l'homme-araignée en s'approchant de lui avant de poser sa main sur son épaule. C'est l'attention qui compte.

Frémissant au contact sur son costume, le mercenaire pencha sa tête vers le jeune homme, ses lèvres fendues s'étirant dans un sourire digne du Chat du Cheshire étaient la seule chose visible pour le photographe.

\- Et si je commandais des chimichangas !

 _Je croyais qu'on avait dit du chinois ?_

 **Pour les petits mots dans les gâteaux.**

 _Oui avec du hérisson._

 **Mais ça mange pas de hérisson un chinois !**

 _Je ne préfère pas m'aventurer sur ce thème..._

\- Non c'est du chien !

\- Pardon ?

\- L'année qui arrive est l'année du chien. Dit avec fierté le plus âgé.

\- Le rapport avec les chimichan- Commença le brun avant de secouer la tête, Non oublie ma question.

Passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux en désordre, Peter se pinça les lèvres. En y pensant, il ne savait pas ce que lui et le chauve était. Des amis ? Non les amis ne couchaient pas ensemble. Pas dans sa définition. Des amis ne se donnaient pas des baisers sous les étoiles, ni tous les soirs d'ailleurs. Des amis ne se permettaient pas des soirées intimes. Non, les amis ne se touchaient pas, ne s'effleuraient pas la peau mis à nu.

\- Et si on-

\- Retire ton masque. Le coupa sèchement le jeune.

\- Qu-Quoi ?

\- Ton masque. Retire le. Commença le brun en faisant un pas vers lui, la main tendue.

Le stoppant net dans son geste, Wade racla sa bouche sèche, sa langue passant plusieurs fois sur ses lèvres fissurées.

\- Pourquoi tu veux ça ?

\- Pour répondre à une question personnelle.

\- Laquelle.

\- C'était un ordre, et non une question. Peter le savait rien qu'à la manière dont se tenait son vis-à-vis. Il était tendu et à deux doigts de s'enfuir. Alors prenant sur lui, le Tisseur commença à remonter lentement le masque quand les deux mains gantées le stoppèrent dans sa procession.

\- Spidey, ça te servira à quoi de faire ?

\- Laisse-moi faire et je te le dirais après. Chuchota doucement l'étudiant en continuant son manège.

Terminant son acheminement, Peter posa le masque sur le plan de travail. Il posa ses mains sur les joues, obligeant Wade a redressé la tête et à lier son regard au sien. Un long silence régna pendant plusieurs secondes qui parurent des heures pour Deadpool, attendant avec angoisse un mot de la part de son partenaire.

\- J'avais raison. Déclara Peter.

\- De ?

\- On peut pas être que des amis.

\- C'est à cause de mon aspect. Commença Wade en se crispant, ses yeux se teintant de colère.

\- Non. On peut pas être amis si toi et moi, on passe notre temps à vouloir s'embrasser. Soupira le photographe. Et rajoute à cela, que chaque fois que je décide de passer la nuit avec toi, je n'arrive pas à m'asseoir le lendemain et je dois cacher tes petits cadeaux. Termina-t-il en lui lançant un regard accusateur.

Clignant plusieurs les paupières, le schizophrène senti ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire idiot. Sans prévenir, il attrapa le brun par son fessier et le souleva sur le plan de cuisine

\- Wa-Wade ? S'écria le Tisseur, ses joues prenant feu.

\- Tu sais Spidey, j'aime beaucoup la cuisine. En particulier, malaxer la pâte. Fit ce dernier, en massant la zone de chaire où étaient encore ses mains.

\- Pardon ?! Ici ? Sur ton plan de travail de cuisine ?

\- Il faut toujours employer le mobilier mit à disposition. Déclara avec sagesse l'immortel en fondant le cou du jeune.

 _Donc on va le prendre ici là maintenant ?_

 **Apparemment.**

 _Mais c'est complètement con ! On avait changé les draps du lit pour ça._

 **Tais toi et savoure.**

Et dans la cuisine salie de Deadpool, deux corps se donnèrent aux joies du plaisir corporel. Tandis qu'en plein centre-ville, dans la tour Stark, le porteur de bouclier hurlait à quiconque, qu'il allait tuer le mercenaire qui avait osé posé ses sales pattes sur son précieux enfant. Le tout sous le regard presque amusé de Stark, mais qui riait jaune, en pensant intérieurement qu'il faudrait plus que les Avengers pour séparer son fils des bras de Deadpool.


	2. Un air de parrain

_Bonjour ! Un nouvel OS qui m'a assez amusé ! Je tiens à vous remercier pour les reviews OwO. Ca m'a grandement fait plaisir ! Je vais tâcher d'y répondre le plus rapidement possible !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Un air de parrain**

* * *

Peter croyait être en plein cauchemar. Non pas cauchemar. Rêve de mauvais goût. Son père, pas son papa, son père brun l'avait attrapé par le col quand il avait passé le seuil de la porte. L'homme d'acier semblait hors de lui, éprit d'une colère aussi noir que la chevelure de son oncle Loki. Déglutissant, il resta assis sur le canapé, un long silence froid se faisant entre les deux hommes. Ce fut Steve qui le brisa en posant sa main dans la nuque de son mari.

\- Tu comptais nous dire quand que tu sortais avec-

\- Avec ce mercenaire ! S'écria Iron Man en regardant son fils en biais.

Jouant nerveusement avec ses mains, l'étudiant passa sa langue sur ses lèvres rougies. Et il savait que ce n'était pas à cause du froid qu'elles étaient dans cet état. Wade s'était amusé toute la nuit à les mordiller. Rougissant en revoyant l'expression taquine du anti-héro, Peter tenta de camoufler les battements de son cœur, tout comme ses rougeurs.

\- Peter, j'attends. Trancha Tony en croisant les bras.

\- J'allais vous le dire …

\- Quand ?

Marmonnant une date inexistante, le Tisseur parti rapidement quand l'homme au bouclier lui accorda un instant de répit, malgré les protestations du brun. Se jetant sur son lit, il soupira le nez niché dans sa taie d'oreiller. Il y avait du vrai. Il aurait dû avertir ses pères qu'il était en couple avec Deadpool. Mais il n'avait pas délibérément voulu ça... Fermant les yeux, il revit sa première rencontre avec le mercenaire. Il avait accompagné la petite Hel et son petit frère au parc, sur la demande du dieu de la foudre. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de toutes les règles que Loki lui avait imposée quand il avait pris la future déesse de la mort sur ses épaules.

Pas de cochonnerie à manger.

Pas de sensations trop fortes.

Pas de retard pour le retour.

Ou sinon, il comprendrait le véritable sens du mot torture. Il avait dit oui à tout. Et en souriant à ses parents, il avait quitté la tour Stark, tenant fermement la main des petits contre la sienne. Hel s'était précipitée vers la cage à écureuil, laissant son frère en retrait, caché derrière les jambes de Peter. Doucement, il avait posé le petit blond aux yeux verts sur une balançoire avant de commencer à le pousser. La réaction du petit avait été immédiate. Il avait éclaté de rire, ses pupilles azuréennes brillant de joie. Et puis il avait chuté. Et les grosses larmes étaient sortis en voyant son genou écorché. Cette fois c'était sur, Peter sentait que son heure allait venir. Loki allait le tuer d'avoir blessé son tout petit. Deadpool avait fait son apparition pour la toute première de fois de sa vie dans ce contexte. Entre deux blagues salaces, il avait donné au fils des Avengers de quoi panser rapidement la plaie avant de filer en lui lançant un immense clin d'œil. Ce souvenir le fit sourire tandis que son téléphone vibrait dans sa poche. L'attrapant sans prendre le temps de regarder l'écran, et répondit d'un ton blasé.

\- "Allô ?"

\- "Hey Spidey-boy, t'as laissé un de te t-shirts chez moi. Tu passe le reprendre ?"

-" Wade !"

Se redressant rapidement, le jeune joua nerveusement avec sa main, pesant le pour et le contre. S'il sortait encore une fois, Tony l'accompagnerait, et s'il tentait une « fugue », le système de sécurité l'empêcherait.

\- Ou tu veux que je te le ramène peut-être ? Susurra doucement le plus vieux des deux, des images plein la tête.

\- Non ! Ne viens pas !

\- Ah bah ça fait toujours plaisir !

\- Peter, avec qui tu parles ? Questionna une vois dans le dos du brun.

Se retournant trop rapidement, le jeune homme tomba de son lit, tandis que Tony posait l'assiette pleine sur le bureau en attrapant le téléphone.

\- " Spidey-boy ? T'es toujours là "

\- Non mais son père est là lui.

\- " Ah … Bonjour monsieur Stark ! Vous allez bi-"

\- "Je vous attend. Vous avez 20 minutes." Coupa le multimilliardaire en posant son regard sur son enfant. Parfait, comme ça tu vas pouvoir nous présenter comme il se doit.

Terminant sa phrase avec un petit sourire peu rassurant, Tony quitta la chambre en se frottant les mains, sous le regard fatigué de Captain America.

* * *

Regardant l'écran noir de son téléphone, Deadpool rangea le t-shirt de Peter dans son sac rose et remit sa cagoule.

 **T'es sérieux ? On va aller comme ça à la tour ?**

 _Tu veux qu'on se fasse beau ?_

 **Non je veux... C'est peut-être un piège ?**

 _Genre, on va se faire torturer !_

 **Ouais ! Et personne ne viendra nous sauver !**

 _Si Peter viendra !_

 **Et on ira dans la plus haute salle de la plus haute tour !**

 _On va devenir la princesse rêvée. Et bien foutue._

Mettant _Stay Home_ de _Self_ , le mercenaire se rendit auprès de la tour Stark, sifflant la musique d'un air enjoué. Sauf qu'une fois devant les portes menant à la tour, il coupa rapidement sa musique en entendant des airs de violon légèrement connu dans le monde du cinéma. Toquant, il retenu un cri de fan girl en voyant celui qu'on nommait The First Avenger lui ouvrir la porte. L'invitant à le suivre , l'immortel le suivit jusqu'au salon où son Peter se tenait le front par une main en signe d'épuisement. Mais le centre de la pièce était Tony Stark dans son fauteuil, portant un smoking et caressant un chaton roux, assis sur ses genoux.

 **Oh punaise. J'y crois pas.**

 _Il est en train de nous faire un remake du Parrain._

 **Je crois que j'aime cette famille.**

 _Moi aussi …_

Posant son regard sur l'arrivant, Tony joua avec le pelage du chat, laissant Steve se mettre à côté de leur fils, empêchant tout contact entre les deux amants.

\- Ainsi donc … Tu viens me voir sans dire bonjour parrain ? Souffla Tony en prenant une vieille voix.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai... Murmura Peter baissant la tête, Steve lui frottant le dos en guise de réconfort.

Tendant sa main pour recevoir le baiser du parrain, Tony planta ses yeux dans ceux du masqué, attendant de voir sa réaction. S'il avait un peu de fierté, il ne se mettrait pas à genoux pour ce … Écarquillant les yeux, il lança un regard interloqué au blond qui se retenait de rire. Wade Wilson venait de lui taper dans la main, avant d'un presser son poing et pour finir par le baiser du parrain.

\- Sinon, vous vouliez me voir pourquoi ?

Reprenant sa main et se dressant rapidement sur ses jambes, Tony posa ses mains sur les épaules du compagnon de son fils.

\- TOI. MON FILS. PAS D'ACCORD !

\- Ah ça … Si ça peut vous rassurer, on a attendu plusieurs mois avant de le faire. Se risqua Wade en hochant la tête, s'attirant par la même occasion la fureur de Steve qui dû retenir son mari de ne pas étrangler l'immortel.

Se mettant entre les trois hommes, Spider-man emmena rapidement Wade sur un des balcons de la demeure. Passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux, Peter observa ses pères à travers les vitres faire de grands gestes, leurs bouches hurlant des mots sans bruit pour l'extérieur.

\- Ils sont en pétard, grogna t-il pour lui-même que pour le schizophrène près de lui.

\- Peut-être, mais ils sont amusants.

\- Amusants ?! En quoi ?

\- Spidey, je viens d'avoir ma première rencontre avec tes parents. Alors oui je les trouve amusants de les voir autant paniquer. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Dis toujours.

\- Ils paniquent parce qu'ils tiennent à toi. Tu resteras toujours pour eux, un petit bébé. Et puis, ils doivent être impressionner devant l'homme que tu as choisi !

\- Tu te jette des fleurs ou c'est moi ?

Souriant derrière son masque, le mercenaire le prit contre lui, ses bras encerclant le corps si frêle. Se laissant faire, Peter respira doucement l'odeur qui se dégageait de son amant, perdant la notion du temps. Les observant dans le salon, Steve pièga Tony dans ses bras, le nez perdu dans les épis bruns.

\- Il grandi. C'est tout.

\- Je veux pas qu'il parte.

\- Il partira pas Tony.

\- Y'a intérêt. S'il faut qu'on fasse de lui un membre des avengers dès maintenant, alors-

Tony...

\- Bon ok. Pas maintenant.

Souriant, le blond l'entraîna ailleurs, laissant le petit couple seul. Petit couple qui se laissait bercer par les bruits de la ville quand …

* * *

\- Dis Spidey ?

\- Hum ?

\- Ton père, Tony...

\- Hum … ?

\- Est-ce qui va mettre une tête de cheval dans mon lit ?

\- T'es pas sérieux j'espère ?! S'écria Peter.


End file.
